Somewhere Only We Know
by ArielSprite
Summary: An outsider's view of the Warblers performance of Somewhere Only We Know and how Klaine are simply meant to be


**As a huge Glee fan I absolutely LOVE Klaine. Plus, like the narrator of this oneshot, I love Keane, and, of course, the song Somwhere Only We Know. I've always wondered what an outsider would think of the Warblers' send off and it was bouncing around in my head for days, so here it is.**

When the bell rang I jumped up, shoving my books into my bag and leaving my Spanish class as quickly as possible. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered showing up to my class with that gelled and curly haired man-whore Mr Schue. It's not like I ever learn anything in Spanish. Honestly, I could probably teach better than Mr Schue can. Today alone, I spotted at least fourteen grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. And this is coming from a sixteen year old who has no actual education in Spanish.

So by now you've probably realised that I'm a bit of bitch. It's true. On many occasions I have proudly announced to the world (well, my little world, which is basically just my friends and the swimming pool) that I am a bitch. Now, most people don't realise that because, unlike Santana Lopez, I don't parade it around on a pair of fake boobs. Most of my attitude comes from my ambition I suppose. I'm one of those people who don't suffer fools lightly. I know exactly what I want. I know how to get there and I will do whatever it takes to get there. I honestly don't care how many people I have to tear down to get what I want. If they're in the way then they have no hope. Sue Sylvester is probably the best example of that. She's probably the most successful woman in competitive sporting history, though really, cheerleading isn't much of a sport.

As you've probably guessed, I'm a swimmer. Despite only being a sophomore, I'm captain of the swim team. Even though football gets the most attention, we're way more successful, we've even got regional finals in two weeks. Still, we don't get the respect that we deserve.

I made my way outside, meeting with my friends on the steps outside the cafeteria. It was too warm to sit inside, even though we could just take off our jackets. Although, they might get nicked knowing the people at this school.

We were just sat eating lunch and talking about swim practice, like I said, swimming is basically my entire world, when we heard the shout.

"Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

Kurt Hummel. None of us swimmers had really had much to do with him. He was one of the Glee losers. They were at the bottom of the social heap. We weren't much better, but still. According to the school grapevine Kurt was getting bullied by this puck head Karofsky and so he transferred to this all boys private school in Westerville.

He was hugging all of his New Directions friends and so I turned back to my own conversation. It wasn't until I heard the first line of the song that I looked up.

_We walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

I looked back to see a group of boys, all of them wearing a red and blue uniform coming in through the steps. They were led by a young man who had dark hair, slicked back with a great deal of gel. He was hot; and that's coming from a girl who spends her days with a group of toned teenage boys wearing swimming trunks. The other boys weren't half bad either.

Now as a huge Brit-rock fan, particularly of the contempory and alternative stuff, I absolutely adore Keane and so when the guy started singing one of their best songs a smile spread across my face.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

The guy seemed to be singing to Kurt. Maybe that private school had given him more than just a break from Karofsky.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Tears were escaping from Kurt's eyes and gel boy's. They really looked like they were in love. I found myself slightly jealous. The way that that boy was looking at Kurt almost brought tears to my eyes.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blazer boy ran down the steps to the piano that was randomly sitting there. I've always wondered why we had that when the arts were so clearly frowned up in this place. The guy was really good though, he even managed to sing at the same time. Most of the boys here can barely walk and talk at the same time.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

The guy had stopped playing and was just standing with the rest of his singing group.

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

He was moving forward now, towards Kurt, his hands outstretched.

_Somewhere only we know_

Gel boy had reached Kurt and was pulling him gently towards the group of boys.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

Kurt was hugging each member of the boys' singing group as tears leaking out of his eyes. Blazer boy was belting out some incredible notes as he too cried.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Ohhhh_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_Ohhhh_

Most of the singing boys had retreated slightly and left just Gel Boy close to Kurt

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

The song ended and both Kurt and Gel Boy were crying as they embraced. My heart went out to them. It must be hard to be in a relationship that wasn't accepted by an awful lot of people. They couldn't even kiss in a place like McKinley; there were so many homophobes around.

As Kurt went back to his Glee friends Gel Boy walked back to the group of boys in blazers. Just before he left he looked back at Kurt, tears streaking down his cheeks, a slightly small smile on his face. That was the moment I knew that they were meant to be.


End file.
